


This Birth of Us

by LinusPearl



Series: Inside Heart [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Days of Rin, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has to get up to work, but according to him, being late is fine. Particularly when he forgot what's the date. Having Makoto in bed with him doesn't necessarily help either. Written for 30 Days of Rin 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Birth of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZephyrCamida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/gifts).



> This is a new AU and I hope you'll like it! Have fun reading <3

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Rin grumbled, pulled the cover over his head. Fingers nudged him in the side through the thick fabric, and though alterated, the sensation was still enough to make him produce a sound, mix of giggles and a grunt.

“Come on, you’ll be late for your shift.”

Rin peeked out from under his meagre fabric shield. Green smiling eyes met his gaze.

“Maybe I want to be late...”

Following his invitation, Rin lowered the cover.

“Don’t you want to make me late, Makoto?”

Makoto’s eyes darkened so fast that it brought a thin smile to Rin’s lips. Makoto leant forward, slid the bridge of his nose along Rin’s.

“Sure I’d want that but...”

Makoto dropped his voice, one hand turning away Rin’s face as to gain a better access to his neck.

“But...?”

Rin shivered, trailed his hands over the taut muscles of Makoto’s bare shoulders. Last remnants of sleep still clung to his body. Paired up with the lazy fire of desire, it was a delicious cocktail. He arched up under Makoto’s exploring hands on his hips.

“I’d rather have you for tonight’s dinner.”

“Tonight’s dinner ?” Rin muttered, fingers following the curve of Makoto’s biceps.

Makoto pushed himself straight back up and Rin opened his eyes upon feeling something thin and silky on his lips. A pale rose with dark purple on the petals’ edge was taking all of his field of vision. Attached to it with a white ribbon was a little note.

Rin sat up and took the flower with delicacy. He rose a brow but Makoto simply nodded toward the rose before tilting his head as he smiled.

“For me?” Rin insisted.

He unfolded the little glossy card, then his eyes widened. Rin plastered one hand on his face, successful in hiding the blush spreading on it but only partly. He pressed his forehead on Makoto’s shoulder.

“So, what’s your answer, doctor?” Makoto asked with a gentle voice.

“Yes, okay, fine!” Rin threw his hands in the air.

Makoto pressed a kiss, fingers digging in Rin’s locks, on Rin’s forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Rin.” he murmured as he stroke the angle of Rin’s jaw.

Rin looked up, eyes shining. “Thank you.”

Rin pressed his palm to Makoto’s cheek, thumb soft and regular. “Happy Birthday to us.”

Makoto turned his head, lips to Rin’s palm, his own cheeks redening. Rin chuckled, straightened a little and peppered soft kisses on Makoto’s pale lips. The rose, still on Rin’s lap, rolled between the covers as the kissing session took the slow road of heat.

“Happy Birthday and...” Makoto whispered, breath fast and heavy. “How about making you late?”

Rin’s mouth turned up into a grin, body falling back on the mattress. “Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it :3


End file.
